deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tira
Tira is one of the inhibited people of Noradz, and a friend to Lief, Barda and Jasmine. She was a servant of the Ra-Kacharz and later the Shadow Lord himself after being converted by the Conversion Project. History City of the Rats When Lief, Barda and Jasmine ate a meal in Noradz, Tira, one of the servant girls, accidentally dropped bread on the ground. She screamed, knowing that by spilling food she had committed a crime in the eyes of the Ra-Kacharz. Their leader, Reece, prepared to have her whipped for her crime. Lief intervened and claimed he had committed the so-called crime, saving Tira by taking the blame. She then returned to the kitchens and was not present when Filli was spotted and the companions captured. Tira was present at the companion's trial and stood close to the Ra-Kacharz. She saw Reece slip two cards marked death into the sacred cup to ensure the deaths of the companions. When Lief went to choose a card, Tira warned Lief by silently moving her lips. This allowed Lief to outthink Reece by dropping his card into the fire so everyone would think he picked the life card, ensuring the companions would be imprisoned instead of killed. Tira later came to the prison where the companions were held and was shocked that they had not been brought food or water. After some convincing, she helped Lief, Barda and Jasmine escape the dungeons. Tira took them to the walkways above the kitchen, leading them to The Hole, the only way out of the city besides the main gate. She was perplexed at their outrage over the wasted food, for she knew nothing other than the way of life in Noradz. Tira expressed fear at helping the companions escape, for her actions go against her reverence for the Ra-Kacharz and her observance of their laws. Barda asked for their belongings, but Tira said she had already broken too many rules. Barda then lost patient and insulted the Ra-Kacharz and their so-called laws, claiming that the Ra-Kacharz themselves mocked the laws of Noradz. Those words were too much for Tira and she ran away, frightened. Tira came back with their weapons, and found the companions under attack by Reece. She picked up a frying pan and knocked out the Ra-Kachar, then seemed dazed and horrified at what she had done. The companions took back their weapons, and Lief sent Tira back to the kitchens so she would not be discovered. Return to Del Jasmine mentioned Tira as a possible representative of the Plains tribe. However, Barda rejected this suggestion as Tira would never be able to leave Noradz without being seen and would be killed if she were caught trying. Cavern of The Fear Captain Barda set out to liberate the people of Noradz, but learned that the Ra-Kacharz marched the people of Noradz to the Shadowlands, Tira among them, mere days before the Shadow Lord's defeat. King Lief, Barda and Jasmine were saddened at the news, for they considered Tira a friend. In the Shadowlands, Tira was selected as a candidate for the Conversion Project. As one of the first to be perfectly converted, she became a servant of the Shadow Lord and was tasked with supervising the creation of Grey Guards in the Factory and the completion of the Conversion Project on the remainder of the slaves. The Shadowlands The three companions see what Tira had become when they sneak through the Factory during one of Tira's inspections. They are horrified at Tira's conversion and the delight she takes in serving evil. With Hellena, Tira supervises the completion of the Conversion Project on the slaves in the Shadow Arena, and attempts to convert King Lief, Captain Barda, Jasmine and Pi-Ban as examples. Before the carrier worms can take hold of their intended victims, Lief plays the Pirran Pipe, driving the worms from their hosts. Emlis took the Pipe and played it, and the Pirrans used their magic to transport all the Deltoran slaves to the Pirran Caverns. Tira became herself again when the worm left her brain. She was ferried through the Pirran Caverns back to Deltora, but due to the magic of the Pirrans remembered nothing of the journey. Tira arrives in Del, safe but a little confused, with the rest of the freed slaves. The Sister of the South Tira attended the wedding of King Lief and Jasmine. Physical appearance Tira is a small, slight girl with dark hair and light blue eyes. In Noradz, her head is shaved and she wears the tight black suit and tall boots of a Noradz citizen. She has a pale face from being indoors for so long. As a servant of the Shadow Lord, Tira wore white boots and white clothing. Personality Tira is very shy and inhibited due to her upbringing in Noradz. She is quiet, obedient, and restrained, as she was taught to be from birth. As with all of Noradz, she has a deep-seated fear of anything furred and anything that could cause a rat plague in the city. She is respectful and almost fearful of authority such as the Ra-Kacharz, though she was willing to defy them by helping Lief, Barda and Jasmine escape the city. Tira is largely unaware of any way of life other than how she lives in Noradz, and is surprised when the companions express outrage at the waste of food in the Noradz kitchens. She does not feel any curiosity towards life outside Noradz, for she has only ever known life in the city and is content to stay there. Because of her ignorance of the outside world, she appears to be naive, but she is more intelligent and observant than she looks. This is seen during the trial, when Tira notices Reece put two "death" cards in the Cup to ensure the companions will be executed. Tira also has a strong sense of compassion and right and wrong, shown when she chooses to help the companions despite the risks to herself, and in her worries and horror when she realises that no Ra-Kacharz have given the companions food or drink. After her conversion in the Shadowlands she develops poise and seems more confident. She becomes totally loyal to the Shadow Lord, and is willing to help convert her fellow countrymen to her state, expressing a fanatical devotion. However, once the worm leaves her, she beomes herself again. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * City of the Rats * Return to Del (mentioned) Deltora Quest 2 * Cavern of The Fear (mentioned) * The Shadowlands Deltora Quest 3 * The Sister of the South Trivia References See also * Noradz Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Plains (tribe)